


Yes it's you that made me be part of and believe in the church of your heart

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Behaving in a public place, F/M, Implied daddy thing, Inappropriate Behavior, Morning Sex, NSFW, Sex, Smut, The Master Has Issues, daddy - Freeform, going to church where you try to behave, sfw, yeah like that's gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Of course I wanna re-gift my friend as a way of thanking her for that lovely fic she gifted me. <3and she likes the "Daddy" thing so...I slipped it in there. Haha...





	Yes it's you that made me be part of and believe in the church of your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssscrimesomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/gifts).



Tim has a way of finding the most inappropriate times to whisper the most inappropriate things in your ear and he always know exactly what to say and how to phrase it. At times he doesn't even have to use that many words, it's enough for him to lean in and discreetly grunt in your ear to make your knees buckle, even if you're sitting down.  
You are so easy to read in that state and he knows what makes you extra wet, so he does it just to turn you on and to tease you with it since there is no way you can have an outlet for it at that time.

Then he just sits back with a smug expression on his face, knowing how much you want him in that moment, but there is nothing you can do about it. He chortles mischievously when  
you silently urge for him to just place his hand on you, nothing filthy, just to have some physical contact. And if he feels especially charitable, he will quietly place his hand on your thigh, slowly running his fingers up and down as he listen to you trying to control your breathing.

Once at a christening for his friends daughter - the first and only time you had ever been to church together, he was in a particularly stimulating mindset, well, both of you were actually. For weeks you had been emotionally cranked up, hyper sensitive to each other and all you did when you got together was fuck. Brutally, gentle, for hours, a quicky, standing up, lying down, in bed, outside, from behind, from the side.  
You couldn't get enough of it or each other and seized the opportunity at every chance.

And this afternoon he was feeling extremely playful and having a higher pulse than normal due to the fact of it. You had both gotten a late start that morning since you had discovered how extremely nice it was to spoon and fuck at the same time and how incredible awesome your orgasm became when he rubbed your clit from behind, biting your shoulder at the same time. Tim loves morning sex, when you're both kinda sluggish and slow and for some reason it always makes him more eager when you orgasm then. You seem to have easier to climax in the morning also and when he manages to get you off for the fourth time in about 30 minutes he is so visibly excited that you giggle when he drapes himself over you and enters you without any notice.

Arching your back to take him in deeper you grab his hand that is firmly placed on your hip, entwining your fingers and start to adjust with his movements. Closing your eyes to enjoy the closeness of his body, and the sensation of being his girl.

 _"You feel so good."_ he mumbles absently as his lips finds their way to your neck. _"Daddy loves your tight pussy."_

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I wanna re-gift my friend as a way of thanking her for that lovely fic she gifted me. <3  
> and she likes the "Daddy" thing so...I slipped it in there. Haha...


End file.
